villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Grand Moff Kilran
Rycus Kilran was a Grand Moff of the Sith Empire. He is best known for his role during the Sacking of Coruscant, which earned him the nickname of the "Butcher of Coruscant". He serves as the main antagonist of The Esseles, Taral V , and Maelstrom Prison flashpoints for Republic characters of Star Wars: The Old Republic, and quest giver of The Black Talon flashpoint for Empire characters. History Early Years Born on Dromund Kaas to a wealthy family with a proud military tradition, Kilran grew into a creative strategist and military leader. He proved himself, to no one's surprise, a capable right-hand man to the Sith during the Empire's early assaults on the Brema Sector. When his Sith superior died during the Battle of Ord Ibanna, however, Kilran showed that he was more than an able tactical advisor - he assumed command of the ragged Imperial fleet and led them to a swift and decisive victory....several times over. Becoming a Grand Moff In the years that followed, Kilran's authority grew with his list of triumphs, and both the Sith and the Minister of War learned respect for his unorthodox strategies. His brutally effective strikes during the final days of the war, as well as his tactics during the Sacking of Coruscant, earned the Captain the nickname "the Butcher of Coruscant" among Republic civilians, a name he adopted with characteristic irony. His heroic stand against a Jedi boarding party earned him his scars. After the war ended, he was granted the honorary title Grand Moff in recognition of his contributions. Cold War After the time of the Great Galactic War, Moff Kilran ordered Revinal Orzik, captain of the Black Talon, to intercept a Republic warship, the Brentaal Star, and eliminate the wanted passenger aboard. When Captain Orzik refused to carry on what he saw as a suicide mission, Kilran sent a small team of operatives to take care of the situation, even while dealing with a boarding party sent against him from a small vessel, the Esseles. Death Towards the end of the Cold War, Kilran was charged with maintaining the prison within the Maelstrom where the Sith Emperor had held a powerful prisoner - the Jedi Master Revan - for three hundred years. He was confronted by the same Republic strike team from the Esseles, now dispatched by Master Oteg. The team had obtained a Gree computer to navigate the Maelstrom from the Imperial base on Taral V, despite Kilran's efforts to bombard the planet before they could successfully escape. Impressed and infuriated by the persistence of the Republic team, Kilran personally boarded the prison and informed Darth Malgus - who was watching from a nearby holoterminal - that he would put the intruders out of their misery. Malgus ordered him to focus solely on preserving the prisoner, but Kilran elected to attack anyway, believing he could deal with the problem. In the end, however, he proved unable to withstand the assault as the Republic forces struck him down in the prison's core, putting an end to the Butcher of Coruscant. Upon his death, Kilran was succeeded by Grand Moff Ilyan Regus. Personality Apart from being the most cunning strategist the Empire has to offer, he has been described as both charismatic and an intellectual genius. He is also very patriotic towards the Empire and would no doubt fight to the bitter end for it. He also had a strong sense of pride; when he was faced with the team of individuals who had repeatedly humiliated him he was willing to disobey Darth Malgus and try to kill them rather than securing Revan like he was ordered to. He was also a great lover of fine wines. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Tyrants Category:Game Bosses Category:Mastermind Category:Fighters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Oppressors Category:Egotist Category:Right-Hand Category:Military Category:Strategic Category:Warlords Category:Deceased Category:Wealthy